A Sirius BlackOut
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Somehow, Sirius convinced Dumbledore to let him take Harry home to save him from the abuse... but does it really save him? Hurt/Comfort M... just to be safe.


Alright! Now, to set the record straight - this is the idea of, dedicated to, and beta-ed by charlie-becks. I simply wrote what she asked me to... and she got the chance of reading first to check everything and since she loved it, I'm posting it. Strangely, there is little romance... since Harry is fourteen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own this idea as I'm merely working with both of them for your **FREE** entertainment.

Warnings: Very mild language, abusive situations, OOC characters and events.

* * *

A Sirius Black-Out

HP Hurt/Comfort

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Harry looked between Sirius Black, his recently discovered Godfather, and Albus Dumbledore, who were busy staring each other down in the Headmaster's office. The poor confused Harry had been called up during dinner to find the two silent and all but glaring at one another and neither had yet to give him an explanation as to why he was here.

"He's coming with me! He cannot go back to Lily's sister!"

"He is much safer there, Sirius. The blood wards-"

"Blood wards! They don't protect him from those inside!"

Harry flinched and looked down at his hands, the bruises under the unconsciously placed Glamour having finally faded, but the scars would be forever. Criss-crossing patterns that spelled 'FREAK' and 'WHORE.' Words his subconscious levels of magic covered up to keep him from the shame of having another discover it. Harry looked up to see Sirius holding a stance that said he would never back down. Dumbledore heaved a sigh and looked to Harry, who jumped.

"Harry... what do you think, m'boy?"

"Um... I would like to go... with Sirius."

"Alright. Then when the time comes, you may take Harry to live with you. You simply must protect him with your life."

Sirius nodded solemnly, making a promise to keep Harry safe from anything and everything that came his way.

* * *

Harry looked around for his friends before finding them, taking one step closer before Ron glared, a wave of hatred sent through the air. He pulled his foot back and set his eyes downcast, staring at the floor. He was not sure what it was he had done to deserve such animosity.

"Harry."

Green eyes darted up and met mercury, the normal haughtiness gone. He looked around quickly. Surely Ron and Sirius would be angry with him if they knew one Draco Malfoy was standing near him, talking almost softly.

"He's not paying enough attention. He seems angry enough as it is. Come on then - you look like you need someone to listen."

Harry wondered why he had chosen that choice of words, since all he ever heard was 'talk to.' He had really always just wanted someone to listen to him and not judge him. Only fourteen and he felt there was no one he could trust with his life... ever. However, he silently followed the prestigious boy outside to the open grounds. He looked around and noticed people staring, hurrying to press closer to Draco and hide himself. No one had ever noticed with all the heroic acts, but he was always scared of someone seeing what he was hiding.

Harry jumped when hands reached out and rested on his cheeks, thumbs brushing aside his hair. He wanted to pull away, but felt he could trust the Malfoy heir enough that he did not need to.

"Such a strong Glamour. You must be hiding something very heinous."

Harry's eyes fell to the ground, hiding the pain that flashed in the emerald. Draco only nodded and looked to the doors before suddenly hugging Harry close.

"If you need someone over the summer, just send a letter, alright?"

When Draco gave him a warm smile, Harry could not help but nod and return with a small smile of his own. His enemy had suddenly become his dearest friend, in a matter of minutes. He blinked when Draco gestured behind him before turning to see Sirius looking for him. With a wave and a hesitant look, Harry ran to his Godfather who welcomed him with a warm smile.

Draco watched the scene for a moment, a feeling of strange fear and dread settling in his heart. He would simply have to check up on Harry from time to time. But he could not figure out why as he stared at the two, smiling at each other.

* * *

Harry had spent two weeks with Sirius and already... he was afraid. New bruises were forming on his body, particularly on his torso and face. His Glamour was failing, revealing the extent of the damage slowly. He looked around, shaking as he tried to get to the kitchen. He had been locked away without food for awhile, and had heard Sirius go out, so he rounded up the courage to head to the kitchen. He had just managed to open the pantry when he heard a door slam and footsteps. Wide-eyed, Harry tried to run out of the kitchen but nearly slammed into Sirius' chest.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I... uh... I'm sorry. I'll go."

"It's fine, Harry! Those relatives must have really fucked you up with the abuse. Are you hungry?"

Before Harry could answer, Sirius started to work on making food for the both of them. Feeling obligated now, Harry sat at the table, his hands in his lap and his eyes trained on the ground. He looked up when Sirius made a strange sound, just standing there with a spatula resting in a skillet of hot oil.

"Um... Sirius?"

When he turned around, Harry nearly cried - the look in his eyes spelled trouble for him. He tried to slowly stand up, but before he could blink, Sirius was towering over him. Without a blink of remorse, he pressed the hot oil covered spatula to Harry's face, causing the small boy to scream and try to twist away. However, Sirius was holding him tightly in place, his face and eyes blank of emotion. When he bored of the branding, he took the same spatula and managed to slice open the boy's cheek from the corner of his lip, blood running heavily down his chin, causing Harry to collapse to his knees, hyperventilating. Saying nothing, Sirius turned back to the stove and continued working, silent.

Harry ran to the bathroom as soon as Sirius turned his back. Staring in the mirror, he did not try to hold back the strangled sob that spilled from his now damaged mouth. He slid down until his arms hung from the sink, face down with tears and blood pooling on the floor. So lost in his pain and fear, he did not hear the front door open or Sirius exclaim loudly. He did, however, look up when the door was thrown open and two gasps were heard.

"Bloody hell Harry, what happened to you!?"

He tried to speak but his mouth hurt too bad and he simply stared at the floor again. With a huff, Draco ran across the bathroom to help Harry to sit on the seat of the toilet, a distressed Sirius in the doorway. He had to leave, however, when Draco produced a large, curved needle and thread.

* * *

Harry was cowering in the corner, Sirius raining hit after hit upon his head with a large, sharp edged object from the mantle. He could feel the hot blood pouring from the crown of his head. He could taste some on his lips, seeping into the stitches that were supposed to come out soon. Draco was supposed to come over and help with the removal of the stitches.

He cried out at one particularly hard blow, raising his arms to cover his head as Sirius pulled away. With nary a blink, he turned and went back to reading a newspaper on the couch, leaving Harry to run off to his room. Once there, he proceeded to quickly clean the new wounds, wiping the blood from his face and changing his shirt, planning on burning the blood stained one later. Just as he put a small Glamour on the new wounds, there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, it's Draco. Can I come in?"

"Go ahead."

The door opened and the taller blonde walked in, looking around in the hall before closing the door. Harry blinked and watched as the male locked the door, turning to him.

"Harry, take it off."

"Wha... what are you talking about?"

"The Glamour. Drop it."

Harry chewed nervously on his lip before letting his magic fall from his head. He could feel Draco's gaze harden as he saw the cuts and gashes scattered over his head. He came closer to inspect the damage done to Harry's skin, gently holding his head in place with the pads of his fingers.

"Harry, this has to stop. You escape one family of abuse just to end with another. I know that you did not know he would be like this, but it cannot continue. Bloody hell, he could end up killing you!"

"But I don't think he even knows when he does it!"

At the questioning look, Harry tried to explain. "Whenever he does, Sirius' eyes glaze over and moves almost like it's instinct. It lasts only a few minutes before he suddenly stops and goes back to what he was doing previously. When he snaps out of it minutes later, he freaks out when he sees me and always wants to know what happened... I always tell him it was an accident."

Draco noticed some sounds were harder for Harry to make, now finding it difficult to move his lips like he used to. Draco felt absolutely horrible. Among Purebreed families, family was something to be cherished and someone abusing anyone, especially a defenseless child, was often kicked out of the family or sent to therapy in a case like Sirius'. That was why Narcissa was now wondering the streets of France. He unconsciously rubbed his abdomen at the thought.

"Harry, that means he needs some professional help. It's likely the fact being in Azkaban had a greater effect on him than anyone thought. You should not have to suffer because of his memories."

Draco's arms instantly wrapped around Harry when the smaller boy broke down, giving him no time to fall to the floor like had been about to. Draco held him close, letting him sob into his shirt. His head turned to the door as it clicked open and Sirius poked his head in, looking confused.

"What's going on?"

"Mister Black... I think it's time you went to see a therapist."

"Why? Nothing's wrong with me."

"Look, you zone out but you ke-"

"There is nothing wrong with me and whatever you're putting in my Godson's head, just stop. It's upsetting him. Just take the stitches out and go."

Draco glared at him, still rubbing Harry's back with his hands moving in soothing circles. If that's how he wished to be, Draco knew someone who could help Harry far better than he could. And if he learned anything over the last year, Harry loved this person as much as he did.

* * *

Harry could not breath and he was sure his vision was getting black spots. He tried to cough, but the arm pinning him to the wall by his neck was simply pressing too hard. Harry was afraid this would be his last day - the normally dazed look on Sirius' face when he became like this was replaced by one of pure fury. His vision was almost completely black when heavy footsteps sounded right outside the kitchen.

"Sirius, stop! You're going to kill him!"

Sirius turned to look at the new arrival, causing Remus to jump at the look on his face. He sighed in relief when Sirius pulled his hand away, letting Harry slump to the ground to gulp down air, holding his neck which was likely going to be bruised. However, when Sirus started to step towards him, Remus moved into a stance to fight off the other male.

He was surprised when Sirius just walked past and sat down in the other room, reading.

Draco had been right - Sirius needed help for the psychologic issues he seemed to be having after Azkaban. He turned back to Harry and it took only two steps for him to cross the large kitchen and drop down in front of his best friend's son.

"Harry?"

Pained green eyes looked up into his and Remus wanted to cry. He grew up feeling estranged because of Moony, but he had made the promise along with Sirius to keep Harry safe and it seemed the only way to do that was to get him out of here.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to trust me, alright?" He got a weak noise of consent, no doubt the boy's throat damaged and his neck too sore to nod. "I will find a way to get Sirius some help since you still love him and he's still my friend. But I'm going to take you back to where I live so he does not attack you when this happens again. Okay?"

Harry made the same sound again. Carefully, Remus gathered the boy into his arms and walked past Sirius, still under the effects of whatever happened to him, to use the Floo system as he felt it might be better for Harry than Apparating.

His home, much smaller than Grimmwald where Harry had been, had been painted and decorated with earthy tones which was something that kept both him and Moony calm as he felt a bit closer to nature. Moving with much care, he laid Harry on one of the couches and kneeled on the floor near him.

"You look tired."

"I... I am. Been hard... to sleep."

Remus felt terrible hearing the rasping voice of the boy he felt was his own as much as Lily and James. "Then go ahead and sleep. And try not to speak too much for awhile - let your throat heal."

Harry simply made a sound of agreement and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. With a sigh, Remus transfigured two books into a thick blanket and a pillow for Harry, placing the pillow under his head and the blanket atop him to be comfortable as he finally rested.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and Harry was looking much better, something that made Remus smile. He had even accepted both Lucius and Draco Malfoy into his life as Harry had before. Draco seemed the closest person Harry had to a friend besides Neville and Luna. Though, if Remus was honest with himself as was Lucius, Harry and Draco were slowly growing closer than friends.

"Have you told Harry what happened to Black yet?"

"I am not sure he wants to know yet. I am sure he would somehow think it his fault Sirius cannot leave the Psych ward, even though Sirius was simply too mentally damaged from being in Azkaban around the Dementors constantly. I suppose he was more damaged than we all thought."

Lucius nodded and crossed a leg over the other, sitting outside at a table with Remus as Harry and Draco flew on their brooms. Remus stared long and hard at both of them before turning to Lucius.

"Now, why was it that your wife had been... banished, I suppose?"

"Have you ever noticed Draco sometimes wrapping his arm around his abdomen?" When Remus nodded, he continued. "Well, Narcissa became so frustrated with him one day that she stabbed his abdomen repeatedly with an Asian hairpin. Sadly, he still has pains since she did manage to pierce his stomach and there are certain things he cannot eat because of it. Thus, I simply changed the ways of the household to accommodate and got rid of the problem."

Lucius and Remus smiled before looking up when they heard Harry squeak, said boy's cheeks flushed bright red and Draco smiling almost innocently.

"I believe my son is hitting on your charge."

"I believe your son has just kissed my charge."

There was a pause.

"Draco Malfoy, you have to woo him first!"

Remus doubled over in laughter while Draco spluttered indignantly. He sat back and watched the weirdness, thinking one day, he would tell Harry what had happened to Sirius... but that would wait until Harry was recovered from the abuse.

* * *

Alright, there ya have it! Maybe I can ask Charlotte if she'll let me work on some side stories based off this. XD

R & R lurvelies.


End file.
